


Big Beef Bowls and Fixer-Uppers

by supasafeboss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supasafeboss/pseuds/supasafeboss
Summary: Just when Levi's life is starting to go his way, life throws a curve ball.





	Big Beef Bowls and Fixer-Uppers

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the official artwork with Levi being a CEO and Erwin is a foreman at a construction site.
> 
> It spoke to me and possessed me to send out this fic.
> 
> Apologies for any typos or grammar mistakes. Un-beta'd as usually because I am a chickenshit.

When people hear CEO, they think of the larger than life power houses of Wall Street with 5 homes and warehouses full of luxury cars. Levi is not one of those. His company is smaller, but upcoming. It holds promise and Levi is sure he can make it more successful. For now, his pay is modest in comparison to his ‘peers.’

So when he goes house hunting in this very expensive city, he opts for a fixer-upper in an up-and-coming neighborhood. It has good bones and some promise, but little else. The yard is half dead in spots. Overgrown in others. The once white paint was peeling and the windows probably have not been cleaned since they were installed. The kitchen was outdated and needed new appliances.

His first weekend off after purchasing the property, he stands in his front yard, completely overwhelmed on where to start. He tries to paint and gives up when he can only reach partially up the wall.

He leaves without doing anything else.

…

The next work week, he meets Erwin at their normal Thursday night spot – a ramen joint half-way between their work sites. They make a hell of a pair – Levi in his slightly rumpled suit and Erwin in a tight-but-not-tight enough shirt and heavy duty pants he changes into before leaving the work site. Construction sites normally do not have showers onsite, so Erwin smells of dirt, metal and sunshine. 

Typically, Levi would keep his distance. But with Erwin…Levi does not mind it at all.

“How’s the house?” Erwin asks between bites of his big beef bowl.

Levi chews on the cabbage from his smaller bowl. Unlike his time at University, his day is now a lot less physically demanding in comparison to Erwin’s. While Erwin needs the extra calories to fuel his huge body and physical labor typical of construction, Levi found himself getting a little too soft around the middle from sitting in chairs all day and devouring his favorite bowls even on a weekly basis. 

That doesn’t say he doesn’t sneak some mouthfuls from Erwin’s bowl when he can.

Levi swallows and shrugs. “Not sure where to start.”

Erwin gives him a look before pushing his bowl over to Levi. Levi picks a couple of his favorites out before sliding it back to Erwin.

“Do you need help?”

Levi shakes his head. “I don’t want to trouble you. You spend all day at the site. The last think I want you to do on your days off is to fix up an old ass house.”

“I don’t mind really.”

“No.” Levi chugs down his beer, his one luxury, lifts his glass for another. “I’ll get someone. You don’t have to worry about it.”

Erwin’s look is critical, but he shakes his head a little before diving back into his bowl.

They end the night with Erwin finishing two bowls and Levi getting a little tipsy. They decide that Levi’s place is closer. Despite Levi wanting to end the day on a high note, big beef bowls and sex do not mix very well. Levi accepts cuddles instead – after Erwin’s showers of course.

“Hey.” Levi whispers.

“Mmph?”

“Can you bring some of those pants home?”

Levi can feel Erwin’s face frown. “Pants?”

“The ones with the big legs…the ones you wear onsite?”

“The Tobi pants? Why?” the word is dragged out and rises at the end in question.

“I dunno…maybe I like the way you look in them.” Levi’s hands weave into Erwin’s clean hair. “Maybe I like to take them off you sometimes.”

Erwin huffs a laugh against Levi’s chest where he rests. “Sure…anything for you.”

Levi snuggles deeper into the bed, his fingers never leaving Erwin’s hair. “Yay,” he whispers, earning a small snort from Erwin before he drifts off to sleep.

…

Life being life…it throws Levi a curve ball at the worst possible moment.

Levi is at the office when he gets the call. His mom is in the hospital – she took a fall hard and may have broken something.

He is sitting in her room when Erwin stops by after work, cleaner and smelling better than he normally does. Kuchel brightens as much as the pain killers allow at the very large teddy bear he had brought her. Erwin lets her gush over him for a moment before he steps away and approaches Levi, arms open. Levi just melts into the embrace. He didn’t realize how much he needed it.

“You okay?” Erwin whispers.

Levi shakes his head against his chest.

“Want to grab something from the cafeteria?”

Levi doesn’t want their food, but he does what to talk. 

They make sure Kuchel is comfortable before they leave. The walk and ride down the elevator is quiet. Levi reaches for Erwin’s hand instead and appreciates the reassuring squeeze. When they leave the elevator, they skip the cafeteria, opting for the outdoor eating area behind it. When Levi’s ass touches the cement bench, he lets out a long and tired sigh.

“I don’t know…I don’t.” He turns his head to look at Erwin. “She can’t go home, Erwin.”

Erwin moves his arm around Levi’s shoulders.

“She’s going to be in a wheelchair for awhile. Where is she going to go when she gets out? My studio doesn’t have enough room. It doesn’t even have an elevator. The bathroom is tiny.”

“She can stay in my guest bedroom.” Erwin’s hand holds Levi cheek as he places a kiss to his temple. “Both of you can.”

Erwin stays in a nicer complex, complete with an elevator and wheelchair access. It makes sense, but Levi shakes his head. “No…I have a house, but I’ve been too chickenshit to get it fixed. I shoulda bought a new one. Or got a new condo with everything she needs.” Levi starts to ramble which is completely foreign to him. Levi thrives in high-pressure situations – one of the reasons why the CEO position works so well for him – except for anything involving his mother. 

His mother was fiercely independent and one of the most capable people Levi has ever known. She supported him throughout his education, even working an extra job to help with his college cost. Now he was marginally successful, he had hoped to give her the comfort and luxurious retirement she rightfully deserved.

It was one of the main reasons why he bought the house. He was going to make it perfect for her: a combination of functionality and comfort to make her retirement years the best they could be. It was the least he could do.

Levi snaps from his thoughts when he feels a hand in his pants pocket. He is too slow slapping his hand over his side and he hears his keys jingling in Erwin’s hand. He stands just as Erwin is holding them out of range and deftly removing one from the ring. Once he is victorious, Erwin tosses the rest back at Levi and holds up the key in defiance.

“I’m taking care of the house, Levi.” Erwin states like it is a command. He lifts the key out of reach again when Levi jumps for it.

“Erwin…” Levi grits out like a warning, his hands at his side.

Erwin, either an idiot or the bravest man alive, approaches him and places both hands on Levi’s cheeks. Levi’s mind stops buzzing as he is pulled up on his toes. Erwin’s eyes are sincere as he speaks. “Stay at my place. Let me help you, Levi.”

Levi swallows hard.

“Please, Levi.”

_Dammit_… “Okay.”

Erwin gives him a small smile, squeezes his cheeks together so it makes Levi’s lips pucker out like a fish before kissing him. He lets go just a second before embracing Levi to his chest – mostly to restrain the now flailing man.

After two good punches to Erwin’s kidneys, Levi lets himself be held. 

…

Kuchel gets a new hip and a month-long stay. Levi is there every morning and almost every night. He cashes in on his CEO privilege to make his own schedule so he can make it to her physical therapy appointments. He becomes a steady presence in her room, taking care of her and keeping it clean to her standards for her stay.

Levi is barely home and he only catches Erwin when the man stops by to see Kuchel. They get in one very steamy and much needed session at Erwin’s condo, but then they were rushing back out into the world. It’s only then that Levi realizes that he didn’t even ask how the house was going.

Levi catches glimpses of Erwin’s work through pictures. Swatches of paint on the wall asking for Kuchel’s choice. Pictures of granite that made Levi balk, but Erwin ignored him for the rest of the day. Questions about flowers. Colors. Lighting. Little hints here and there.

The weekend prior to Kuchel’s release, Erwin tears Levi away long enough to take a drive. The path becomes familiar very quickly and Levi knows exactly where they are going. Erwin gives him a smile, but he looks a little anxious. Levi grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze because he feels the same way too.

Erwin slows as they turn the corner and Levi catches the first glimpse of the home.

It’s…

Perfect.

The lawn is trimmed and filling out nicely. Flower beds had been added to the front along with a sturdy looking wheelchair ramp which ended on the now expanded porch. The peeling paint was gone, replaced with new white paint that made the red door pop.

It looked like a home. Like something Levi would be proud to call his.

Levi is speechless even as they pulled into the drive way – which has been repaved with fresh asphalt. This couldn’t be the right house.

Erwin turns off his truck and looks at Levi quickly before getting out. Levi is too shocked to move until Erwin opens his door. He gets an armful of Levi for his trouble as he slides from his seat.

Levi is overwhelmed again…for the best reasons though. No one – save his mom – has done anything this great for him. He had always known that Erwin was capable and he wanted to give Levi the world.

But Levi never let him…until now.

Erwin voice rumbles against his ear. “Are you alright?”

Levi can only nod.

“Do you want to see the rest?”

Levi wiggles so Erwin lets him down and immediately pulls his hands through his hair. “Yes! Yes, I want to see, but…” his voice trails.

“But what?”

“This is so much, Erwin! You didn’t have to do this! I mean…look at it!”

Erwin gives him an odd look then throws his head back and barks a laugh. His hands grab Levi’s cheeks again and gives him a huge, messy kiss. Levi has to wipe his face when they pull apart. Erwin smirks at him and grabs his hand.

“Com’on. This is just the beginning.”

…

It is more that Levi was expecting – which was a couple of coats of paint, maybe some repairs and updated lightings. Not a full renovation.

“No way you did this by yourself in a month on your off time.”

“I didn’t…I had some help.”

Levi runs his hands against the granite countertop in the kitchen. Saint Celica, Erwin told him, looked nice with the espresso cabinets. “Was it Mike?”

“Nan. Moblit. Hange.” Erwin counts off with his fingers. “Don’t worry, I watch Hange very closely and kept them from the electricity.”

“Thank God.”

“Hired some guys for the driveway. Petra helped with the nice touches – curtains, flowers and such. I was only able to get it done on time because of their help.” Erwin smirks. “I saw the wall you tried to paint, by the way.”

Levi tried to find something to throw but came up empty.

Erwin rounded the kitchen island and pushed Levi forward. “Let’s go. I haven’t showed you the best part yet.”

They walk down the hall to the back corner of the house. The door is closed, unlike the rest of the rooms. Levi paused for a split second before he opened the door wide.

He instantly recognized his new bedroom set. The one he had purchased for the house but kept in storage until he could finish. It was a deep, dark wood with a memory foam king sized mattress perfect for him and Erwin to share. The full bedroom set came with side tables, entertainment chest and drawers just like a real adult. It was assembled and placed just as he had envisioned and described to Erwin while lying in his queen bed in the early morning hours.

On the opposite wall, a new bay window that was definitely not there when he bought the house. Next to the window, Erwin added a small desk in the corner along with a couch on the far wall.

“I figured if you had to work late, I can lay on the couch next to you.” Erwin’s arms drifted over his shoulders and his chin rested gently on this scalp.

“To taunt me with your comfort while I work?”

“To spend time with you.” Erwin kisses the part in his hair before pushing him further into the room. “Take a look. I have to christen the facilities.”

Levi quirks his lip at Erwin’s retreating back but follows his order. He steps to the window, peeking out to find a new deck had been constructed and a small fire pit in the distance. It made Levi’s heart clench.

He hears the bathroom door open. He turns to declare everything – let his heart do the talking for once in his life and tell Erwin how this all made him feel.

But – his words are ripped from his throat and he feels like he is choking.

Erwin is wearing his tobi pants from the job site and…nothing else.

Levi’s words may have failed him, but he has always been a man of action. He barrels towards the blonde and jumps. Erwin catches him easily, as always.

Then Levi’s hands and mouth are EV. ERY. WHERE. Face, neck, collar bone, chest, nipples, arms – Levi just can’t get enough. Never close enough. Never enough.

Erwin is just a feverish with a month of pent up sex drives and stress dissolves into a panting and moaning mess as they land on the bed together. Levi’s clothes are nearly ripped off him and the infamous pants give way not long after. The room is filled with more moans, punctuated with ‘yes’, ‘fuck’ and ‘more’ as they build and fall together.

They christen the bed that very night.

And the kitchen.

Living room.

The hallway.

The bathtub when they tried to clean up.

Finally, they are sprawled out across Erwin’s couch just as the sun is filtering through the curtains. Erwin hooks one edge with his toes and pulls it closed.

“Blackout curtains…nice.” Levi slurs from where his face smushed into Erwin’s armpit.

“Mike’s suggestion.” Erwin hums as he pulls a blanket from the back of the sofa and shakes it out over Levi’s form.

Levi is warm and sleepy. And sore in all of the right places. He rolls his head out of Erwin’s arm and rubs his nose along the blonde’s chest until he can rest his ear over the strong heartbeat. He snuggles in closer as Erwin’s arm pulls him closer. 

It’s perfect.

“Marry me.” He breathes.

Erwin doesn’t even hesitate. “Sure…anything for you, Levi.”

…

When Kuchel is released, she is taken to the little home that Erwin ‘built.’ It takes very little convincing to get her to agree to move in.

Her favorite place is the deck, where she hobbles over to her favorite spot right under the umbrella shade to enjoy her tea. Sometimes she invites company over.

That is where Levi finds her and two of her clucking friends on a Saturday morning.

“Ma…making some tea. You want some?”

She doesn’t answer because her friend, Carla, is whispering something very conspiratorially into her ear.

“Ma?”

They giggle just as Diane leans forward and says something that earns her a smack on the arm.

“Ma!”

“Whaaaaaaat?!” Kuchel replies in a very dramatic and drawn out way that annoys Levi to no end. She knows it does which is why she does it. Erwin finds it hilarious every time.

“Teeeeeaaaaaa?!” Levi echos in the same manner. He is his mother’s son.

“Oh, no dear. We are set for now.” She says quickly and turns back.

“What the f-“ he mumbles under his breath, steps out onto the deck, and stops completely stock still.

Erwin and Mike are building a shed in the backyard for their lawn tools. They are both wearing Tobi pants and are shirtless. It is a warm spring day so they glisten in all of the right ways and places. Erwin stands from his stooped over position and raises his arms over his head before flexing to release the tension.

Carla chokes on her lemonade. Diane waves herself with her hand. Kuchel giggles behind her hand.

Erwin is oblivious and Mike hides a smirk.

Levi’s mouth goes dry.

When he picks his mouth off the deck floor, he narrows his eyes at the women admiring the view.

“Ma,” he hisses. Kuchel turns towards him and gives the most not-so-innocent look she can muster. _Stop it._ He mouths.

Kuchel places her hand to her chest in an ‘I declare’ fashion. _Me? _She asks back silently and bats her eyelashes.

Levi’s lips press into a line. He points his fingers at his eyes and stab them towards her. _I’m watching you._

Kuchel waves him off and turns back to her show.

That night, Erwin is sprawled across his chest after a rather vigorous session at Levi’s insistence. He pops his head up and rests his chin on Levi’s breastbone.

“I hope they enjoyed the show.”

Levi's head lurches up, eyes fiery.

Erwin grins.

Levi swats the pillow across his face and tries to suffocate him with it.

Fortunately for Erwin, he is unsuccessful.

…

Levi twirls the gold band with his thumb as he waits at the bar. He already has his beer. The cook already has their order, but knows to wait. Both keep an eye on the doorway for one particular customer. 

“Sorry, I’m late.” Erwin dashes in, wearing a simple business suit. He had meetings all day and he looks fucking good in it. Some say he is a waste out at the construction sites, that he should be in the office running the company. Levi knows better. Maybe later in life he’ll hang up his hardhat. For now, Erwin rather be in the field than in an office any day.

Erwin pecks Levi on the cheek as he sits down in the reserved stool next to his husband. A glass of beer materializes in front of him and the cook gets started on their order. He grabs his glass and holds it up, his gold band glinting in the light.

“Happy Anniversary, Sweetheart.”

Levi clinks their glasses together which they down in one shot. The beers are refilled and big beef bowls follow shortly. Then seconds.

After all, calories do not exist on special occasions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> It's fluffy and a chickened out of the smut scene. I promise one day to write one.
> 
> It was not today.
> 
> OAN: My office is set up the way as written in the story: my desk with my husbands couch next to me. I always thought it was cute and figured they may do the same. I dunno.


End file.
